There's a Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by Daughter of a Mad Man
Summary: It involves the two characters Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. I'm not necessarily fond of this pairing, but it is easiest to write about. This story is about the similarities between love and hate. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: If You Only Knew

**Chapter 1**

**If You Only Knew**

**His P.O.V.**

_Look at her. She sits there with her idiotic friends, laughing away the troubles of the world._

_God how I hate her._

_She drives me to the brink of insanity with her intelligence. Why does she have to be so brilliant? Why does she have to excel at everything she does?_

_Why does she even hang around those two blithering idiots? What can she possibly see in them? What can they possibly have that I don't? I'm handsome, rich, we are both interested solely in our studies, so why does she chose to accompany two people that share no interests with her?_

_She's laughing now. God her laugh is so… annoyingly beautiful. Why can't I make her laugh that way? God, how I hate her._

**Her P.O.V.**

_Why does he keep staring at me?_

_It always looks like he has some putrid smell underneath his nose whenever I'm around, yet he continues to stare._

_I know he thinks I haven't noticed, but it's hard not to. Even my best friends have noticed from time to time._

I can't stand him. He's rude, chauvinistic, insulting and incredibly snobbish. If he wasn't as rich as he is, I'm sure he would be a nice guy. Scratch that, I doubt it. He probably doesn't even know the meaning of the word.

Why does he keep staring? It's unnerving. But I need to know why does it. I must know.

Maybe Harry was right when he said my curiosity would make me do something I'll regret. But I must know.

God, he's doing it again. I wish he would stop. I can't stand him.

_**Disclaimer: **_** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. **

**P.S. **Your reviews, comments and criticism is always welcome. Feel free! I look forward to reading them.


	2. Chapter 2: Eternity

**Chapter 2**

**Eternity**

**His P.O.V.**

_Owls. Why owls? They're so bloody messy. Hmm, a letter, _I think, not bothering with breakfast. _Seems official, yet there's a Hogwarts seal on it. Wonder what it could be._

**Dear Mister Draco Malfoy,**

**On behalf of the entirety of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I wish **

**to congratulate you on your new position as Head Boy. Your rooms are settled in the **

**West Wing, behind the portrait of the Four Founders. The password is: Eternity.**

**Hogwarts Headmistress**

**Minerva McGonagal**

My mouth hangs open, staring in shock at the title.

"Head Boy huh?" my best mate Blaise Zabini says from beside me.

"Congratulations Drakey darling," Parkinson says from across the table, trying to sound seductive. Shuddering, I turn back to the letter.

"Who's the Head –" someone says, but is cut off mid-sentence by a squeal from the Gryffindor table.

No. It can't be. Not –

"Granger, go figure. Should have seen that one coming a mile away," Blaise commented from my side. I sit silently. Utter shock portrayed on my face.

**Her P.O.V.**

Breakfast is as usual, absolutely delicious. I'm so glad to be back at Hogwarts, at last.

"Ronald, do you think you could chew with your mouth closed?" I ask, and I know I sound a little disgusted.

"Thur ding Miney," he replies, mouth still full, and smiling like a goon.

"Yeah mate, it is pretty gross," Harry inputs a little sheepishly.

"Mail Call!!!" Seamus Finnigan shouts from somewhere around the middle of the table.

Oh I hope it's from mum, I miss her already. Oh! There's Ophelia now! Ophelia lands on the table in front of me and I remove the letter from her leg. She then decides to eat what's left of my breakfast.

Without looking at the seal, I tear the letter open.

**Dear Miss Hermione Granger,**

**On behalf of the entirety of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I wish **

**to congratulate you on your new position as Head Girl. Your rooms are settled in the **

**West Wing, behind the portrait of the Four Founders. The password is: Eternity.**

**Hogwarts Headmistress**

**Minerva McGonagal**

Suddenly I can't help the excited squeal that escapes my lips.

"Mione! What is it?" Lavender asks from beside Ron.

"I'm Head Girl!" I shout excitedly, standing up and showing my friends the letter.

Suddenly, the table erupts into cheers and applauds.

_Hmm, I wonder who the Head Boy is, _I think, glancing around the Great Hall.

My eyes fall on a piece of paper being waved in the air. Low and behold, the one person I wasn't expecting, _**Him**_, holding the paper, a sly smirk on his face.

No…

_**Disclaimer: **_** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. **

**P.S. **Your reviews, comments and criticism are always welcome. Feel free! I look forward to reading them.


End file.
